vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clementine (The Walking Dead)
|-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Summary Clementine is the primary protagonist of The Walking Dead video game created by Telltale Games. She is the main playable character and protagonist of Season Two and Four, and the deuteragonist of Seasons One and Three. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-A, 9-C with equipment | 9-C Name: Clementine Origin: Telltale's The Walking Dead Gender: Female Age: 8 | 11 | 13-16 Classification: Human Survivor Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 0) | Weapon Mastery (With most melee weapons and range weapons), Stealth Mastery (Snuck in and out of an occupied house almost without being caught) | All previous including Peak Human Strength and Durability, Skilled fighter Attack Potency: Below Average level | Athlete level (Kicked down a locked door that was larger than herself), Street level via weapons (can kill walkers) | Street level (Can overpower a Walker, albeit with extreme difficulty. Physically stronger than Violet. Trounced physically peaked soldiers and special-ops, though had caught them by surprise) Speed: Normal Human (Can match a casual Lee) | Normal Human | Normal Human (Comparable to Javier) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Able to lift Walkers and other dead bodies) | Regular Human | Above Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class (A punch from her only irritated The Stranger) | Athlete Class (Stunned a German Shepherd with multiple blows) | Street Class (Shattered a windshield in 2 kicks. Punched Abel through a balustrade, nearly destroyed it in the process. Can knock out Minerva with two punches) Durability: Human level | Athlete level (Survived being bitten by a German Shepherd, which has a bite force of 238 PSI, though she was injured. Survived being shot by Arvo) | Street level (Fell from a considerable height with little injuries) Stamina: Below Average | Above Average, was able to function for at least an hour after being badly bitten | Athletic Human Range: Standard melee range physically and with the screwdriver, extended melee range with the axe, tens of meters with the handgun Standard Equipment: None notable | Handgun, axe, screwdriver and dagger Intelligence: For a little girl, Clementine displays remarkable intelligence and maturity, presumably due to the seriousness of the environment. When she last attended school, Clementine was in the first grade, which she described as "easy" | Above Average tactical ability, but likely Below Average academically, having not attended school since the age of 8. However, she is a quick learner and can adapt to situations on the fly Weaknesses: Has a very powerful moral compass, and will not kill unless she has to | Even though she is mature for her age, she is still young, and is vulnerable to making poorly thought decisions Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Leg Strike:' Clementine kicks the back of her opponents knee, knocking them to the ground, before burying her weapon in their skull Key: Season One | Season Two | Season Three - Season Four Note: Respect thread at reddit Others Notable Victories: Chloe Price (Life Is Strange) Chloe's Profile (Season Two Clementine and Main Timeline Chloe Price were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9